Little Dove
by ElspethElf3
Summary: I've written this story because there is a lack of femslash fanfiction in this fandom, so here goes. This story is based off the tv show Game of Thrones & doesn't have any real spoilers. Cersei teaches Sansa the ways of feminine power. Contains F/F do not read if this offends. Warning: Explicit content


Disclaimer: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire, George R.R. Martin does.

I've written this story because there is a lack of femslash fanfiction in this fandom, so here goes. This story is based off the tv show Game of Thrones & doesn't have any spoilers. I'm new at this, please read & review, let me know if you like it and I might write more, also give me any requests for pairings. Contains F/F do not read if this offends. Warning: Explicit content

* * *

Sansa sits up in bed, waking from a dream. Sweat slicks her brow and she feels a wetness between her legs. Sitting up she lets out a whimper as she sees the blood covering the sheets. Gasping Sansa scrambles pulling the sheets desperately from the mattress, little sobs escaping her mouth. Her eyes darting around the tower room in desperation, Sansa breathed heavily searching for a hiding place.

Suddenly the door opened and Shea walked in, Sansa frantically tried to hide the stained sheets behind her back, eyes wide with fear. Shea took one look at her and said "Let me help you" her jaw hardened in determination. Before they can hide the evidence one of Cersei's handmaidens appears at the door.

"I must tell the queen", disappearing down the passage.

Shea followed the girl out the door. Sansa remained standing still, unsure, panting in panic, her heart racing. Panic swelled in her chest as the Hound stood in the open doorway, taking in the scene in a second. Sansa, her flowing red hair messy from sleep, standing beside the bed holding bloodied white sheets. Fear spread from her chest to her throat, like a choking feeling. The fear Sansa felt of the Hound, or Dog as Joffery called him, was nothing to the fear of her _beloved_ Joffrey himself. Sansa despite her solitude and loneliness had still managed to hear the whispers of servants and handmaidens of what had happened to the whores that Tyrion had given King Joffery. Sansa's dreams of her knight in shinning armour, like the knight of Flowers, with flowing locks of hair, saving her and kissing her gently were beginning to crumble under the strain of her circumstance.

The Hound ordered her to dress and escorted Sansa to an audience with Cersei. Cersei's chamber was lavish with lots of expensive drapes of cloth. A table laden with delicious foods, made Sansa's stomach clench. She feared Cersei near as much as Joffrey now, where once she had thought Cersei a kind ally. Sansa had been forced to grow up quickly since she had come to King's Landing.

Sansa met Cersei's arrogant stare carefully. Cersei held a cup of wine in her hand.

"So you have flowered finally little dove" Cersei smiled with a sickly sweetness.

"Yes, your grace" Sansa said quietly her eyes flicking to the floor.

"Come closer, little one, I want to see you." Cersei made the order like a request.

Sansa obeyed taking as few steps closer to the lady as she dared, staring submissively at the floor.

Cersei circled Sansa gliding across the floor, her elaborate velvet skirts dragging across the stone floor. Coming up behind Sansa, who barely dared to breath let alone move.

Cersei whispered in her ear "Do you love Joffrey?" like a hissing in her ear, her breath stirring the hair on the back of Sansa's neck.

"Yes, your grace" Sansa breathed her heart beating faster.

"My son does not love you, little dove" Cersei mocked in her ear.

"He loves you as a toy, and I fear he may break you."

Sansa breathed, her chest tight, feeling Cersei's presence so close behind her. She daren't say anything, letting Cersei rant in her drunken stupor, she was still fearful.

"You've flowered now, and King Joffrey will take you soon, and if I know my son, he will not be gentle. Do you know the ways a man loves a woman, Sansa?" Cersei whispered.

Sansa shook her head slightly from side to side, her throat tight, unable to speak. Cersei took a hand and stroked lightly against Sansa's cheek.

"I will show you sweet Sansa, before you become spoiled. You are so sweet and innocent. You will need the skills I will teach you if you plan on surviving. A woman's strength, is between her legs." With that Cersei took a hand and pulled up Sansa's skirt's reaching down beneath them, at the hot wet centre between Sansa's legs. Sansa gasped as she felt Cersei's hand pressing against her.

Cersei stroked Sansa, feeling her wetness, smiling in pleasure as she felt her hips buck against her in response.

"Your grace" Sansa gasped, "My maidenhead?"

"Don't worry, little dove, I will preserve it for you, although you will wish it was me inside you when the King takes you into his bed" Cersei said roughly, her fingers stroking Sansa's clit in tight circles making her gasp in pleasure, meshing with the fear and adrenaline, her body responding despite it.

Cersei withdrew her hand from beneath Sansa's skirts and took her hand leading her to the large bed. Sansa complied meekly, half in fear, half in anticipation. Sansa had never given thought to how beautiful Cersei was, she had been too busy with all the dramas of the court. Cersei pushed Sansa back onto the bed, crawling up on top of her straddling Sansa's waist. Sansa lay back, her golden red hair spread out around her. Sansa found herself hot beneath her clothes, wanting Cersei to rip them off and suddenly wanting to see what was beneath Cersei's voluminous robes.

Cersei's red skirts flowed out around them, Cersei leant down, pressing her own wet centre down on Sansa's mound. Sansa let out a little mew of pleasure, thrusting her hips up towards Cersei's, wanting hardness pressed between her legs to intensify the pleasure. Their breaths coming out in gasps, Cersei rocked her hips in rhythm pressing their clits together, Sansa thrusting up to meet her, their rhythm intensifying, sweat slicking their foreheads.

Cersei slowed her rocking to lean forwards to roughly pull Sansa's dress up over her head throwing it across the room. Sansa felt her skin go out in goosepimples in the cold air, feeling exposed yet her skin felt alive and electric, excited that Cersei could see her. Cersei leant down to stroke Sansa's small pert nipples, strumming it until it hardened in her hand. Sansa felt hotter and arched her chest out in response to the other woman's hard touch. The older woman stroked her hands all over Sansa's young breasts and stomach, leaning her face down to kiss her breasts. Taking one of her breasts in her mouth, tasting her soft skin, she licked around her nipple in circles, taking in her mouth and sucked hard. Sansa breathed heavily, her head thrown back against the feather pillows, her hips bucking and clenching with arousal. Cersei bit her nipple harder and harder, making the young woman gasp in pain and pleasure. While she was sucking at her hardened tits, Cersei reached her hands out to pull Sansa's up above her head holding her wrists together with one hand, pushing her harder against the soft bed. Cersei took her moist mouth off of the other woman's breast and pushed her lips hard against Sansa's sweet red mouth. Sansa responded pushing back against her, feeling Cersei biting her lips, and groaning into her mouth in pleasure.

Mouths still locked together, the older woman lying atop the young woman, their breasts pressing against each other , Cersei reached one hand down, the other still holding Sansa's arms captive above her head, reaching down between their bodies pressed together to reach the hot wetness of Sansa's womanhood. Cersei slipped a finger between their pussies and stroked Sansa's clit, feeling her wetness growing. Their locked mouths, broke apart, their lips feeling bruised. Sansa stared up into the other woman's eyes as Cersei, pushed a finger inside her, her mouth opening as she felt the pleasure as the other woman entered her. She felt her hips bucking and thrusting upward to meet the hardness of the older woman inside her. She never knew it could feel like this. Faster and fast Cersei thrust inside Sansa's crack, feeling her getting closer to climax, her vagina walls beginning to contract around her, Cersei pushed a second finger inside her and fucked her harder. Sansa gasping aloud, her hips bucking involuntarily in pleasure. On the edge of climax Cersei slipped her hands out of the young woman's soft wetness and pushed her hips hard against her mound, sliding until their clits met. Cersei propped her hands against Sansa's shoulders, pushing their hips together. Sansa's pleasure deepened as their hips got into rhythm so their clits electrifying grinded and pushed against each other. Cersei's expression which had been mainly haughty and unreadable, became a smile of pleasure as their hips bucked together faster and faster as they both finally climaxed their hips rocking, their wet mounds pressed hard against each other, breath heaving as their bodies relaxed. Cersei lowering herself forward to lie on top of Sansa, exhausted.


End file.
